blacklagoontanoaexilerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
The Tanoa Royal Police has a very structured rank system. Adopting the UK police ranks due to its rich history with the UK and being part of the Commonwealth. There is a total of 11 important ranks within the service, each with its own benefits and roles in protecting Tanoa from the ever growing threat of a zombie overrun or hostile threat from gangs such as the Jatars. COMMISSIONER — Has full control over all ranks and departments, The Commissioner can assign any lower rank to take command of an incident so he can assess from a different angle and can interfere with the on scene 'Officer in charge)'s decision and change the plan of action. Any timed investigation goes through a meeting with the commissioner where the lead investigator/detective will show links/activity/evidence to the commissioner then advise a plan of action, if the commissioner disagrees then you must stand down or continue gather intel on subject. DEPUTY COMMISSIONER — Takes control over all incidents (if no higher rank is on) and gathers important intel of local life. E.G gang activity, crime rate for the day, how many crimes within a set time, how many arrests made and general lower rank information/performance to next highest ranked officer. Other duties are the same as previous rank. Is in charge of outside Sanctuary events. E.G coprse removal, loot/resource gather ect. ASSISTANT COMMISSIONER — First rank of the 'Positions of Command'. Takes control over all incidents (if no higher rank is on) and gathers important intel of local life. E.G gang activity, crime rate for the day, how many crimes within a set time, how many kills made that day, gathers protection money from traders and general lower rank information/performance to next highest ranked officer. Other duties are the same as previous rank DEPUTY ASSISTANT COMMISSIONER — First rank of the 'Positions of Command'. Takes control over all incidents (if no higher rank is on) and gathers important intel of local life. E.G gang activity, crime rate for the day, how many crimes within a set time, how many kills made that day, gathers protection money from traders and general lower rank information/performance to next highest ranked officer. Other duties are the same as previous rank COMMANDER — Can take charge of any incident and can temporarily become the 'Positions of Command' if no higher rank is on. Takes information/statistics on crime activity and lower officer performance (positive or negative/concerns) to pass to next highest ranked officer. CHIEF SUPERINTENDENT — Takes information/statistics on crime activity and lower officer performance (positive or negative/concerns) to pass to next highest ranked officer. Other duties are the same as previous rank SUPERINTENDENT — Takes information/statistics on crime activity and lower officer performance (positive or negative/concerns) to pass to next highest ranked officer. Other duties are the same as previous rank CHIEF INSPECTOR — Takes information/statistics on crime activity and lower officer performance (positive or negative/concerns) to pass to next highest ranked officer. Other duties are the same as previous rank INSPECTOR — Same as previous rank SERGEANT — Pretty much the same role and benefits as a constable, however, you will have higher power when at an incident/scene, you may be placed as the 'officer in charge' of the incident/scene/investigation and your job is to keep calm and command you lower ranked officers to make a neat and professional job of uncovering what happened or plan of action. If there is an officer with the same rank on the scene/incident/investigation then you can decide between yourselves who is to take charge or let a higher ranked officer decide over radio (If he/she is not at scene) CONSTABLE — After your initial training you will be granted with the police constable rank, this will allow you to have access to generic police gear and equipment, this also allows you to have access to the HQ and stations. Your job is to guard the walls/gate of the Sanctuary maintaining how is to enter and who is to enter and who is not. You main role is simple, respond to distress calls and protect the citizens of Tanoa/Sanctuary. MORE INFORMATION Tanoa Royal Police Saxon (Robbie Campbell) Raymond (John Winchester) Ranks About the Service Job Details for Applying